A Dance at the Winter Palace
by Catgy
Summary: Lady Trevelyan enjoys flirting with Cullen at the Winter Palace. Story takes place at the end of the mission, includes dialogue from the in-game cutscene. Nothing explicit. One-shot.


_**A/N:** So this is my first ever fanfic that I've ever put online. I'm also not a native speaker of English so I hope I didn't butcher the language too much!_

* * *

There was a light breeze in the night air, and Cullen entered the balcony just as Morrigan strolled off. His gaze rested upon Evelyn, hunched over the balustrades. Clearing his throat slightly, he joined her by her side.

"There you are! Everyone's been looking for you. Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you all right?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm just worn out. Tonight has been...very long." She turned to look at him, one arm still propped on the banister.

"For all of us. I'm glad it's over." He paused and cleared his throat. "I know it's foolish, but I was worried for you tonight." Cullen placed a comforting hand on Evelyn's shoulder gently as she turned to look at him. A look of realisation crossed his face as the music from the ballroom signalled the last dance.

"I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask. May I have this dance, my lady?" Cullen bowed slightly, his left hand extended as he smiled at her.

"Of course. I thought you didn't dance?" Evelyn placed a gloved hand in his.

"For you, I'll try." Cullen's cheeks turned red and he thanked the Maker for small mercies; the darkened balcony hid his blush well.

Evelyn simply giggled as she drew close to him as he placed a hand on her waist and held her hand with another. "Finally managed to escape those nobles?"

"They keep pestering me, it's ridiculous! And one of them - one of them even touched my bottom!" Cullen exclaimed in horror as he led the waltzing dance slowly, taking care not to step on her feet.

Evelyn laughed. "You're the Commander of the Inquisition, Cullen." She paused as she looked up at him in the dim light and bit her lower lip. "A Very Important Person, and a handsome one at that."

"A very important - wait." Cullen's ears went red and he paused momentarily, his ears reddening, and hoped she would not notice. "Did you just...compliment me?"

"I did." A corner of Evelyn's mouth turned up in a coy smile that threatened to unravel him, his stomach churning in nervous knots.

"I...thank you. You do look rather ravishing tonight as well." With both hands occupied he was at least thankful that he couldn't indulge in his usual anxiety-displaying habits, like scratching the back of his neck or fleeing from the scene.

"Only tonight?" She paused as she leant against the balustrades, her face just centimetres from his, and he swore he could hear mirth in her voice.

"I...I mean," Cullen let go of her hands and scratched the nape of his neck with one while the other curled up in a nervous fist in the starchy glove. "How do I say this, I -" he looked about nervously; his lips suddenly felt very dry and he smacked them anxiously as he thought of what to say, well aware that his entire face was red and of her gaze upon him. He was no virgin and he damned well knew that; but still he felt like a nervous lad once more, his stomach doing flips whenever he thought of her, and - and of what he wanted to do with her.

"Cullen," and she reached out and squeezed his hand gently in hers, breaking him out of his silent and awkward reverie. His face flushed a deeper red. "I understand. Shall we go back inside? I'm sure we're missed." She laughed softly, although it was decidedly wooden.

As she turned to leave Cullen suddenly grabbed her arm and turned her around, and before he could even think of what he was doing, his lips were upon hers. She reciprocated gladly as she relaxed against him and curled her fingers in his hair as he held her close in the cool evening breeze. What started out as a gentle and tentative kiss soon blossomed into a -

He pulled back suddenly, his eyes dark with hunger upon hers. _No._

"Cullen," Evelyn began, slight disappointment colouring her voice.

"I - forgive me, it was presumptuous. It will not happen again." Cullen averted his gaze, and not for the first time that night wished he could dig a hole in the ground and disappear.

"I've been waiting for you to do that for the longest time." She said softly, barely a whisper, as a slight breeze picked up and ruffled her hair, a soft smile on her face, her grey eyes looking up at his, waiting and expectant. She pressed her body against his and he was suddenly extremely aware and self-conscious that she could feel the burgeoning hardness in his pants. Her eyes were bright with understanding and -

"I -" And slowly, imperceptibly slowly, Cullen leant down and pressed his lips against the hollow of her throat as all words left him. Evelyn ran her fingers through his hair as he laved kisses along her jaw until finally he reached her lips once more and his tongue explored her mouth. The deepening kiss could have lasted for moments or for an eternity, but too soon, he pulled apart slightly as the gravitas of the situation weighed upon them.

"We're in the middle of an Orlesian court ball, as representatives of the Inquisition," he reminded her, murmuring against her skin. " _This_ will not do."

"Then I guess we just have to find someplace else to continue _this_." Evelyn pulled back long enough to smirk mischievously in that way she had that always undid him and suddenly he felt like his too-tight pants were on fire.

"I - we - we can continue this in Skyhold." He began nervously.

"Skyhold? You think you can wait that long?" There was merriment in her eyes, and oh by the Maker's breath did she enjoy teasing him. "We won't be able to leave for at least an hour or so more. And think about the long cold trip back. Can you wait?"

And then Cullen's eyes were dark with hunger as he used a hand to caress her face. "Then you had better stick close to me for the next hour, and I'll damn well make sure we share a carriage on the trip back - alone."

Evelyn simply grinned as she murmured into his ear. "As you wish, Commander."


End file.
